1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to footwear and more particularly, to a unique interchangeable component shoe system having a removable upper unit and a sole unit that are adapted to be securely, yet removably, attached to each other and to provide enhanced lateral stability, structural strength, and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable shoe structures that use separate uppers and soles have repeatedly appeared in the art of shoemaking. Typically, these shoe structures include a zipper for other comparable mechanism that allows the uppers to be securely fastened to the soles. Additionally, many of these shoe structures allow a user to interchange various types of uppers with a given sole and vice-versa, in order to allow the user to replace a worn out sole or to interchange the upper or sole for aesthetic purposes.
Interchangeable shoes are desirable because they allow the user to customize their shoes according to any variety of designs and shapes. The user can distinguish their own athletic shoe from other athletic shoes based on a specific feature or design element that may be particularly desirable. The user can incorporate various other features, such as a different type of sole for a specific purpose. For example, the sole of a running shoe can be molded from various types of materials, designed for a specific type of foot or foot action (such as pronation or supination), or designed for a specific application (such as a racing flat, a trail running shoe, or a cross training shoe). In like manner, the user can select and use a particular upper for the athletic shoe that incorporates various functional features and design elements as desired.
An interchangeable shoe is also beneficial because it is common that the sole of a shoe wears out before the upper. Typically, the sole becomes worn out if the tread on the sole wears down or if the shoe is used for a particular period of time or over a particular distance. With standard athletic shoes, although the sole may be the only expired portion of the shoe, the entire shoe must discarded. The soles of some shoes, such as those with leather uppers, can commonly be replaced when they are worn out. However, interchangeable shoes can allow the user to make use of and better care for their shoes, whether the shoes are for dress, casual, or athletic purposes.
Various attempts have been made to create an interchangeable shoe structure that allows an individual to replace the sole of the shoe when it becomes worn out, or additionally, to interchange the sole or upper of the shoe as desired for aesthetic purposes. However, a successful interchangeable shoe structure has yet to be incorporated into the shoe market. While there are various reasons why such an interchangeable shoe structure has not been successful in the marketplace, one of the certain limitations of interchangeable shoe structures is the ability to provide appropriate structural strength, lateral support, and durability in use, such as during athletic activities.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interchangeable shoe system that provides a user with the ability to quickly and easily modify the appearance and/or structure of the shoe system. Further, there is a need in the art for an interchangeable shoe system that provides exceptional lateral support, structural strength, and durability for a user's foot while the user is participating in athletic activities that require rigorous and sudden movements in directions such as forward, reverse, side-to-side, and pivoting. Further, there is a need in the art for an interchangeable shoe system that allows a user to selectively modify the aesthetic qualities of the shoe. Finally, there is a need in the art for an interchangeable shoe system that allows a user to securely fasten an upper to a sole such that the upper does not disengage from the sole during casual or athletic use.